1. Field
The present disclosure herein relates to a method of forming a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a method of forming a pattern structure and a method of fabricating a semiconductor device using the same.
2. Related Art
In order to fabricate a semiconductor device, it is necessary to form desired patterns using a mask. A photoresist pattern is widely used as the mask. Recently, various kinds of material layers are used as the mask to form fine patterns. The mask may include nitride or oxide according to the material of an underlying layer to be etched in a subsequent process. The mask is removed after formation of the patterns. A substrate or a lower structure exposed by the patterns may be damaged when the mask including the nitride or the oxide is removed. The damaged substrate or the damaged lower structure may cause degradation of electrical characteristics of a semiconductor device which is completed through subsequent processes.